Defection
by Virgo626
Summary: We all know Esclar Omaki as a missing nin. What we don't know is that Esclar Omaki wasn't always a missing nin. He once led a normal life. He was once on a three man squad. This is the story of Esclar Omaki leading up to his defection, where we learn how and why Esclar defected from his home village of Kumogakure
1. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe, but I do own Esclar Omaki, his family, Yuki Mantomoto, Taiyo Hatanaka, Karasu ,Kawaii Takenaka, Sharaku Kikuchi, Toshiro Okamoto, Ichizo Hirose, Hokichi Sanaguchi, and Hisaki Takata**

 **Summary: Esclar Omaki wasnt always a missing nin. He once led a normal life. This is his story up to where he defects (hence the name)**

 **Special note: Esclar is NOT my official OC. My official OC is his sister, Sylvi Omaki. This story also takes place four years prior to the beginning of the Life of a Cloud Kunoichi.**

* * *

Esclar Omaki walked toward the Academy building with a blank, unreadable expression on his face. He had graduated the other day, and he had to be at the Academy to be put in teams. He pushed his spiky bangs out of his face as he entered the building, looking confident a bit smug.

As soon as he entered the classroom, he regretted not coming up with a plan. Finding a sest and sitting down with in it wasnt a problem. When the girls came, that was a problem. Esclar was a talented shinobi, and alot of girls fell for him, for looks and skills. Their would always be a cat fight for who gets to sit with Esclar. Yesterday the female graduates had a fight on who was on Esclar's team. It was tiring sometimes.

For now, Esclar sat at his desk and rested his chin on his hands. He set his mouth into a thin line while waiting for class to begin.

The doors burst open, and brown haired Yuki Mantomoto and blonde and beautiful Kawaii Takanaka burst in. They shoved each other to get through the door first. They grunted as they bumped and shoved each other with their shoulders.

"Get a move on it!" Taiyo Hatanaka's voice shouted. He must be waiting behind the scuffle.

When Yuki and Kawaii finally made it into the door, Taiyo came in and simply took a seat near the front. He shook his red-blonde hair out of his face. Yuki however headed to where Esclar was sitting. Esclar sighed inwardly. He always tried hard not show much emotion, but he could not describe how much frustration swallowed him when girls wanted to sit next to him.

"Hi Esclar!" Yuki chimed. "Mind if i sit next to you?" She squealed hopefully and folded her hands togetger near her pale face.

Esclar ignored the arguement that followed.

"No I'm going to sit next to him!" Kawaii shouted. She zipped over to where Yuki stood.

"I was here first!" Yuki protested loudly.

After more retorts, HisakiTakata shouted. "Class! Take your seats!"

Yuki, looking extremely proud of herself, quickly moved in next to Esclar, while Kawaii, looking very sulky, took the seat above her

"First of all good job and congratulations on getting here," said Hisaki. "As of now, you are only genin, level one ninja. The challenges are minimum, but they gef harder as you advance to chunin and jonin." Hisaki cleared his throat. "I will now announce the squads."

"You know," said Kawaii. "One of us girls have to be on Esclar's team."

"Yeah," Yuki said dryly. "And its gonna be me."

"Everyone knows Esclar loves me," Kawaii lifted her chin.

"No, he loves me," Yuki shot back.

"Next squad: Yuki Mantomoto,"

Yuki turned her head to the front.

"Taiyo Hatanaka,"

Taiyo sharply moved his fist in a small circle.

"Esclar Omaki."

Yuki squealed with delight, Taiyo banged his head on the desk, and Kawaii looked horrified.

"He's supposed to be with me!" Kawaii fumed.

"If you mean Taiyo, go ahead!"

"Hey! You should know I'm a person, not a pawn," Taiyo said really anoyed.

"I meant Esclar!" Kawaii shouted.

"Too bad! Love conquerors all!" Yuki shot back.

Other classmates were staring. Well, at least the boys were staring, girls were throwingnin some comments. Hisaki didnt really seem to know what to do at first. He stood dumbfounded, but then decided on a plan.

"Girls! Girls! Return to your seats!" Hisaki hollered. "There is no need to fight over a boy!"

"If he's that hot, he's worth fighting for," Yuki mumbled under her breath.

The boy sitting next to Kawaii, named Sharaku Kikuchi, sighed. "Seriously, why the heck do you need Esclar? Its like without him you die. Your purpose for living is to fawn over Esclar. So annoying."

Kawaii glared at Sharaku. "You don't understand a thing, do you?"

"Obviously I don't understand anything about Esclar. I'm a boy, not a girl," Sharaku said.

Kawaii rolled her eyes. "I'd hate to be stuck with you."

"Next squad: Kawaii Takenaka. Sharaku Kikuchi."

Kawaii let out a scream of horror and Sharaku a smirk like a smart Alec. In front of them, Yuki giggled like a small school girl.

"Giggling should be outlawed," Taiyo groaned.

"You're so dull," Esclar comment, speaking for the first time since class started. However, he did not look at Taiyo; he maintained his concentration on the blank chalkboard. "I have to be on a genin team with you?"

"Seriously?" Taiyo asked "Am I that bad a guy?"

"You sorta are," Esclar grunted. Taiyo grunted in response and turned away. Yuki broke into another fit of giggles. Taiyo rolled his eyes. "What _now_?"

"Kawaii got stuck with Toshiro Okamoto!" Yuki exclaimed between giggles.

"Toshiro Okamoto," Taiyo repeated. "You mean the bloke who takes up three spaces?"

"Presicley!" Yuki couldn't stop giggling.

"Oh god," Taiyo moaned. "Stop giggling. You're giving me a headache."

Yuki indeed did stop giggling and glared. "You're so dull."

"Really?" Taiyo sighed.

Esclar smirked. "I'm not the only one who thinks you're dull." Yuki squealed at Esclar's reply. "And you," he turned his attention to Yuki. "Are so childish. In fact, if it were up to me, I'd create a team where I had the best jonin for a teacher, and I was the only other member. I have no use for dull boys and childish girls."

Yuki's eyes brimmed with tears. She threw her headonto the desk and began to sob silently. Esclar took no heed of this. Instead, he and Taiyo glared so lethally you could practically see lightning between them.

Hisaki's voice interrupted. "You'll meet your new jonin teachers after lunch."


	2. My Tough Sister

Esclar immediately grabbed his lunch and darted outside. Before any of the girls were in a few feet of the door, Esclar had already reached his usual solitary lunch spot: a normally abandoned room near the roof. Esclar leaped to the top and slipped through the panel into the room. He opened his lunch. He had the usual, rice balls, two whole cooked fish, and, his favorite, a large slab of steak. Being a werewolf, meat was his favorite food. Esclar picked up the steak and began eating it. He wanted to enjoy his last few minutes of solitude.

* * *

Yuki spent the first part of the lunch hour as she usually did (as did all the other girls): trying to find Esclar. Esclar had chosen his lunch spot so well and took so little time to get there that none of the girls found him. Giving up, Yuki sat on a bench near Kawaii and some other girls. Her lunch consisted of a bowl of rice with cooked eggs and a few vegetables and anmitsu. She began eating, thinking of the time she'd spend with Esclar during their time as genin on the same team.

* * *

Taiyo was one of the last ones out for lunch. He wasnt exactly looking forward to being on the same team as Esclar. In turn, Taiyo headed toward his usual spot. He ate alone too, because he didnt have friends. His lunch consisted of a bowl of plain rice. There were so many people in his family that his parents usually couldnt afford much more than rice. He couldnt see why. Esclar had two parents, two sisters, and one brother, and they had enough to eat. He ate his lunch in silence, dreading the long time he would have to spend with Esclar and Yuki. He hoped the leader of their squad would be interesting.

* * *

After lunch, Esclar was tactful enough to climb down the way opposite of the other students. He came around the Academy building, and all the girls came.

"Where were you Esclar?!" They all screamed excitedly.

"Obviously eating my lunch!" Esclar shouted indignantly. "Like normal people!" He added, like he always did.

"You had to throw that last one in," Taiyo glared at Eslcar.

Esclar glared back at Taiyo. For the few seconds, Esclar felt a sensation in his body. This shinobi was destined to be his rival, it told him. Just by looking at the other boy Esclar could tell that Taiyo felt the same thing. Too bad they were in the same team. They'd rarely get to fight. The glaring match was interrupted by Hisaki, who called them into the classroom to wait for the jonin.

In the classroom, a jonin with blue/black hair wearing a standard Kumogakure flak jacket was waving them over. Esclar strode over. Yuki skipped over, and Taiyo also strode.

"You're the new jonin teacher?" Taiyo asked.

"Of course I am," said the jonin. "Let's go outside and we'll continue there."

The three genin followed the jonin out to the roof. Esclar smiled at the choice of meeting place. The jonin leaned against the wall while Esclar, Yuki, and Taiyo sat down.

"Let's start with inroductions," said the jonin. "My name is Ichizo Hirose. I like taking long walls around the village and I dislike people who disrespect authority figures. Who wants to go next?"

"I'm Taiyo Hatanaka," said Taiyo. "I like watching sunrises and sunsets and I hate it when the girls knock me over to see Esclar."

"I'm Yuki Mantomoto," said Yuki. Everything else was a combination of squeals and giggles.

"I'm Esclar Omaki," Esclar began in his usual emotionless tone. "I hate alot of things but I don't particularly like anything, except maybe power and solitude."

Ichizo sighed. He knew what Esclar's problem was, and it would be difficult to teach him. "Well, tomorrow we have our first mission," he said. "Meet you at the training field tomorrow."

* * *

Esclar entered his home on Thunder Court. His parents were out on a mission, as usual. They were two of the best jonin in Kumogakure, after all. His seven year old sister Sylvi Omaki reclined in the couch, reading a book on shinobi weapons. His five year old sister Naida Omaki ran around the house, clutching her doll. Four year old Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

Sylvi didn't look up from the book as her older brother entered. Esclar always got the feeling that his behavior was rubbing off on her. But then again, she was the only other one of his siblings who was really tough like a shinobi even though she had just entered the Academy.

"Hi Nii-san!" Naida chimed. Esclar grunted. Sylvi looked up from her book and glared at her brother.

"I didn't know you couldn't talk," she said sarcastically.

Esclar sighed. "Hi Imouto-chan," he said softly. Satisfied, Sylvi looked back down at the book and Naida skipped into the other room

"Wheres Mom and Dad?" Esclar asked, wanting to draw attention away on how he just responded to his little sister.

"Eh, some mission to escort some criminal to prison," Sylvi shrugged.

"Really?" Esclar asked.

"How should I know?" Sylvi stuck a piece of paper in the book and slammed it shut. She leaped of the couch and stalked toward the stairs. "I'm going upstairs to read in peace!" She disappeared up the steps

The corners of Esclar's mouth turned up into the slightest hint of a smile. Sylvi had one fiery temper for a seven year old. He knew she would someday grow up to be like their father Storm Omaki.

Someone suddenly started pounding ferociously on the door. Esclar groaned.

"Esclar-kun!" came a high female voice that Esclar knew belonged to a female named Yoruichi Miyashiro. "We found your house!"

"Oh no," Esclar groaned. He dashed halfway up the staircase.

"Sylvi-chan! Imouto-chan! Otoro-san! Pack your bags! Pack Mom and Dad's bags!" Esclar called. "We're moving! Go out the backway!"

Sylvi emerged from her room wearing a blue tank top over a white tank top and a scowl. "Can _anybody_ rread in freaking peace?!"

"I, ah," Esclar was momentarily deprived of words.

"Who is that anyway?" Sylvi asked sourly

"Fangirls," Esclar replied just as sourly.

"Esclar-kun! Please come out!" Yuki pleaded.

"You know what?" Sylvi marched down the stairs. "Let me handle this crap." She opened the door and slammed it

"THIS IS NOT THE OMAKI HOUSE!" Sylvi shouted.

"But you're Esclar-kun's little sister," Kawaii protested.

"That's true," Sylvi said thoughtfully. "Doesn't matter! This is," Sylvi paused, and Esclar felt his pilse increase in volume in his ears.

"Hikabo Takamoto's house," Sylvi said quickly.

"Then why is there the Omaki clan crest?" Yoruichi questioned. She no doubt had a smirk on her face.

Esclar looked out the window and was careful not to show to much of his face. He saw Sylvi weave handsigns for a genjutsu. The silver ring with a shuriken of the Omaki clan was replaced by the red eye of the Takamoto clan.

"Imouto-chan was practicing genjutsu and it misfired and accidently changed the Takamoto crest to ours. Nii-san meant to fix it but he got held up by the urgent call to Toshiro-san's."

Esclar had to admit, his sister was smart and talented. He heard the sound of the footsteps going away from his house. The girls were going away and Sylvi came back inside. She smirked at her brother. "You're welcome." Sylvi darted up the stairs and back into her room.


End file.
